


saved

by Xparrot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quote from the end of "Nightmare."</p>
    </blockquote>





	saved

**Author's Note:**

> Quote from the end of "Nightmare."

He was too young to remember, Sam knows, but part of him must anyway, must remember the heat of the fire through the blankets, through his brother's arms wrapped around him, not letting go though an infant's a heavy burden to a four-year-old.

He must remember. Dean tells him, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you," but Sam knows it's not true. Jessica's blood on his face, warm--hot; burning; and then she's burning; and no one could have saved him from it.

But he must remember, because Dean says that, and even knowing he's lying, Sam believes him.


End file.
